


Mistletoe and Starlight

by Willowcat88



Series: Ficmas Gifts! [1]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Kiss, STB! AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, could you quantify them as that?, for Birdy, my friendo, probably, which belongs to @canufeelthemagictonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: In a world where (almost) everyone has a soulmark, Roi is still a hopelessly awkward boy who's still crushing on a hopelessly shy girl he's known since day one of elementary school.(Ficmas 2018 Gift to @Bird_Of_Scarlet. I love you buddy.)





	Mistletoe and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



Roi didn't want to go to the party. He also really wanted to go to the party. On one hand, all his friends were going and he really, really loved Christmas. On the other hand, the fact that all his friends were going meant Colleen and Teala would both be there.

Ever since Colleen had found out about his crush on Teala, she'd been determinedly stubborn about trying to get them together, and, well, she was definitely not very subtle about it.

He sighed, shaking his head to clear it. He was going to go to the Christmas party, he was going to have a good time, and he was not going to give in to Colleen's magical love sorcery (tm).

Roi glanced at the time, shocked to see how much he had lost by wondering and thinking. He pulled on his Christmas jumper - it was blue, depicting a penguin wearing a Santa hat and skiing down some snow - and rushed out the door.

When he got to the party, it was already dark (Winter was so weird) and very cold, so he hurried inside, dashing past Colleen - with Teala in the vicinity, he wasn't looking forward to talking with her. Then again, he never really got the choice when it came to talking to Colleen.

He greeted people as he passed them, wriggling through the crowd to find Jc. Roi finally found him, greeting his best friend with a smile.

"Hey, Jc. Is Teala here yet?" he asked nervously. He wanted to talk to the dark-haired girl before Colleen interfered with them. Again.

Jc gave him a knowing look, and rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, she was getting something to drink, I think. Go talk to her whilst Colleen's distracted, she's talking to Manny and Nikita right now."

"Thanks, dude." Roi said, giving his friend a hug. He walked through the crowd, heading towards the refreshments table, where he found Teala.

She looked up from her phone, stuffing it in her pocket when she saw who was next to her. "Oh, hi Roi. How are you?"

"I'm good, Teala. You?" he replied awkwardly, scratching his neck. He wasn't very good at talking to people. Especially when he had a teensy tiny, itty bitty crush on them.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Is it me, or is it too crowded in here?" she laughed, taking a sip from her glass.

He nodded, and, gesturing at the door to the balcony, asked "Do you wanna step outside? It is incredibly hot in here for December."

She nodded, and the two carefully made their outside, into the frosty air and starlight. It was, for once, a cloudless night, so even with the air pollution, quite a few stars were visible, and the full moon was shining brightly.

She nodded, and the two carefully made their outside, into the frosty air and starlight. It was, for once, a cloudless night, so even with the air pollution, quite a few stars were visible, and the full moon was shining brightly. How romantic~ something in Roi's imnd snickered. He told it to shut up.

"So how are the Christmas holidays going for you?" he asked, desperatley trying to make some form of small talk.

"Good, good. Been spending alot of time with Teala and Eva, as well as Colleen." Teala answers, smiling. "How are you? Oh, yeah! How's your mum? She over that cold yet?"

Roi beams, touched that Teala is so considerate. "Mum's all better now! Which is great, it would've sucked if she had been ill over Christmas. I'm good. Really enjoying the break from school, though." he laughed, a faint blush starting to warm his face.

Teala smiled back at him. "Yeah, the break is amazing! I have so much more time to spend now - and I can spend it however I want! Working on my projects, with my friends, or just taking time for me, y'know?"

Roi opened his mouth to ask what her projects were, but then the balcony doors burst open to reveal Colleen, holding a fishing rod, attached to which is a large sprig of mistletoe.

"Christmas rules! You have to kiss otherwise you go to Christmas hell!" she cackled, waggling the fishing rod so that it was dangled over both Roi and Teala.

Teala starting blushing profusely, burying her head in her hands and groaning. Roi began to protest, but Colleen cut him off.

"Please? Just once? I've been trying to get you together since last September! Surely my determination has to mean something?" she pleaded, the world's biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

"Yes, you can use your determination to save your game in Undertale," Roi remarked, dryly. Truthfully, he'd quite like to kiss Teala, but not in front of Colleen, professional blackmailer and shipper. He enjoyed his freedom.

"Aww. Come on you guys, please?! I won't take any photos. Or videos. Just a mental recording. Pleeeaaassseee!" she whined. Ok, Roi thought, She's definitely somewhat tipsy.

Teala hadn't spoken yet, but now she turned to Roi, face red. She mumbled something, looking at him with a question in her eyes.

What's she asking- oh.

OH.

o h.

He nodded, once, and, with only a moment's hesitation, she grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips to his.

And in that moment, it felt like the world melted away. Everything about it just felt right, it felt like being wrapped in sunny golden warmth of happiness.

When Teala finally pulled away, he was left with a tingle in his heart, and in his... his wrist? That's odd, he thought. And then he pulled up the sleeve of his jumper and gasped.

His soulmark had turned gold.

"Oh, oh my god, okay. Um, okay, uh, Teala? Could you please, um, check your soulmark, please?" he stuttered, face turning red because oh my god they were soulmates. Or, at least, Teala was his soulmate.

Teala hastily pulled up her sweater sleeve, and, sure enough, there was a gold mark on her wrist. She looked up at Roi, a blush warming her face.

The moment was ruined by Colleen whooping with joy.

"YES! Yes, oh my goD! It's actually happening!" she cheered, doing a little happy dance. "Jc! Jc get over here! Jc you owe me your entire life, they're fucking soulmates, I win this fucking bet! Oh, yes, I knew it! I'm so happy! " She cackled triumphantly.

Jc did come over, face shifting from his normal blankness to a mix of shock, frustration and happiness. "Roi! I mean, I'm happy for you, but you've lost me this bet! Now I have to serve Colleen, like, forever."

Roi chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, man - wait, you and Colleen were betting on us?!" he exclaims, face going (somehow) even redder.

"Uhh, y'know what? I think I left the.. carpet.. running.." Jc lies awkwardly, dashing back inside to avoid any more awkward questions. Colleen follow suit, dancing as she goes, cackling happily.

Teala hesitates, before turning to Roi and speaking, quietly. "You don't mind, well, this, do you? Like, you're okay with us being soulmates? You.. you don't wanna hide it?" she asks, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve.

"What? No! You're.. well, you're wonderful, I've thought that for quite a while now, and I'd never want to hide us." Roi exclaims, surprised that she would even think that.

"Okay. That's good. You.. ready? To go back in there?" she smiles up at him. Up at her soulmate. That's going to take a minute to sink in, for both of them.

Roi links his hand with hers, thinking that, maybe, as long as they face things together, everything will be okay.

They walk back inside, hand in hand, smiling and blushing, and knowing that they'll always have each other, whatever happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Birdy,  
> I really hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it for you! Thank you so much for always being such a wonderful friend, somehow getting me to write when my minds more blocked than a LEGO set, and for being in the same timezone as me. Always know how much I value every ':D', 'I loved it!' and 'That's so cool!' in reference to anything I do. Always know how much I look forward to the sound of a quotev notification, how I always want to know what you think, and how much I love you. (a lot. like a humungousbungus amount.)  
> Forever your friend,  
> Tegan xoxo


End file.
